


[PODFIC] Paved With Good Intentions

by kerravon, lilsmartass



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Protective Steve, Steve Angst, Steve Feels, Steve Has Issues, Steve POV, Tony Angst, even Steve Rogers isn't perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsmartass/pseuds/lilsmartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stark is arrogant, offensive, insensitive and everything Steve Rogers hates about the twenty first century, but not everything is as it seems. Companion piece to Iron Man Yes, Tony Stark…Not Recommended and runs simultaneously with those events."</p><p>Podfic of the second story of the First Impressions and Second Chances series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Paved With Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilsmartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsmartass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Paved with Good Intentions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/592942) by [lilsmartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsmartass/pseuds/lilsmartass). 



Direct Download Link from Sendspace for entire fic as single file (3hr 45min long):  
[MP3](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/161zsw)

Streaming:  


Please let me know if there is any problem with the links.

The music between chapters is "Shades of Gray" as sung by the Monkees.

*  
*  
*

*NEW*

MP4 (Converted from MP3, and given cover art, by the marvelous Ailis_Fictive)

Complete Podfic Direct Download: [Paved Podfic Complete MP4](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/8hpsnl)  
Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/8hpsnl)

*  
*  
*

Individual Downloadable Chunks:

Part 1: Prologue, Chapter 1  
Direct Download Link from Sendspace: [MP3](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/nzhm15)  
Download Page Link: [Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/nzhm15)

Part 2: Chapter 2  
Direct Download Link from Sendspace: [MP3](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/nsvdc8)  
Download Page Link: [Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/nsvdc8)

Part 3: Chapter 3  
Direct Download Link from Sendspace: [MP3](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/1cy3b9)  
Download Page Link: [Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/1cy3b9)

Part 4: Chapter 4  
Direct Download Link from Sendspace: [MP3](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/yn66zl)  
Download Page Link: [Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/yn66zl)

Part 5: Chapter 5  
Direct Download Link from Sendspace: [MP3](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/ennnvz)  
Download Page Link: [Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/ennnvz)

Part 6: Chapter 6, 7  
Direct Download Link from Sendspace: [MP3](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/enr2at)  
Download Page Link: [Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/enr2at)

Part 7: Chapter 8  
Direct Download Link from Sendspace: [MP3](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/6bvwg5)  
Download Page Link: [Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/6bvwg5)

Part 8: Chapter 9  
Direct Download Link from Sendspace: [MP3](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/nw425y)  
Download Page Link: [Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/nw425y)

 

And, for those of you who just want the angsty goodness, the story from just before Rhodes appears to the end:  
Direct Download Link from Sendspace: [MP3](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/g1h2w7)  
Download Page Link: [Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/g1h2w7)


End file.
